


Harry with men

by stylesgryles



Category: BBC Radio 1 RPF, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Bottom Harry, Coming Out, Confessions, First Time, Harry with men, Looking for the one and only, Multi, Sexuality Crisis, Threesome, Top Harry, handjobs, harry sleeps around
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 22:45:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4367120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stylesgryles/pseuds/stylesgryles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Komu Harry opowiada o swoich nieudanych randkach?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harry with men

**Author's Note:**

> Na pomysł wpadłam przeglądając „seventeen” gdzie ludzie opowiadali o żenujących sytuacjach, jakie zdarzyły im się podczas randek. Dodać do tego moje ulubione na świecie zjawisko czyli Harry z mężczyznami i gotowe :D ++Zdjęcia każdego z wymienionych mężczyzn znajdziecie klikając w „x”.

-Jestem Harry. Nie będę mówić, że od zawsze byłem wyjątkowym dzieckiem, bo szczerze mówiąc –nie byłem. 

Urodziłem się zimą, co dziwne wcale nie lubię tej pory roku, wolę jesień.

Jak typowy dzieciak zadawałem za dużo pytań, za dużo mówiłem, a czasami, kiedy się przed kimś popisywałem, byłem najbardziej żenującym dzieckiem świata.

Nigdy nie narzekałem na szkołę, nie wybrzydzałem kiedy ktoś kazał mi zjeść talerz szpinaku… w zasadzie to byłem prawie bezproblemowy. Potrafiłem zająć się sam sobą.

Odpowiadałem „dzień dobry”, dawałem ciotkom wyściskać swoje policzki, zawsze przy tym mówiły,  że „mam takie urocze dołeczki”, nienawidziłem tego, bo wszystkie te kobiety śmierdziały tanimi perfumami. Kiedy miałem dobry humor to zdarzało mi się im nawet zaśpiewać.

Oceny też zwykle miałem dobre, czasami nawet lubiłem się uczyć. Zacząłem grę na gitarze, wszyscy byli oczywiście zachwyceni. Młody chłopiec z burzą loków, który śpiewa i gra… czego chcieć więcej? Moja rodzina widocznie była usatysfakcjonowana.

Jakby spojrzeć na moje dzieciństwo, to całkiem dobrze zniosłem cztery przeprowadzki, widok nagiej kochanki mojego ojca i rozwód rodziców. Nigdy nie zastanawiałem się czy gdyby niektóre wydarzenia nie miały miejsca to byłoby inaczej.

Cała ta moja „bezproblemowość” zaczęła się zmieniać jakoś kiedy miałem szesnaście lat. Zawsze uważałem się za tolerancyjną osobę, nigdy nie przeszkadzały mi protesty homoseksualistów i takich tam, ale kiedy nauczyłem się, że kiedy coś dotyczy ciebie, a nie do końca tego chcesz, to przestajesz akceptować wszystko tak jak do tej pory.

Mając szesnaście lat dołączyłem do szkolnej drużyny hokeja, w zasadzie nie wiem dlaczego, chyba tylko po to by zdobyć dodatkowe punkty w papierach. Szło mi całkiem nieźle, chłopcy z drużyny, w większości, byli ode mnie starsi, nie przeszkadzało mi to, bo zawsze byłem wysoki, więc wcale się nie wyróżniałem. Pamiętam dokładną datę, a nawet godzinę; piętnasty kwietnia, między drugą, a czwartą. Trener kazał zostać mi chwilę po zajęciach, by dać mi zgodę na zawody, przez co byłem w szatni jako ostatni. Myślałem, że jestem sam, jednak okazało się, że Adam Lee właśnie w tamtym momencie wychodził spod prysznica, on też myślał, że jest sam. Nigdy nie miałem nic do golizny, sam nie lubiłem nosić zbędnych ubrań, ale nie spodziewałem się zobaczyć starszego kolegi w całej okazałości. Pamiętam, że zaschło mi w gardle, wiedziałem, że nie mogę się tak gapić, ale coś nie pozwalało mi odciągnąć wzroku od jego ciała. Nie przebierając się w normalne ubranie, wziąłem ze sobą torbę i wybiegłem z szatni. Tamtej nocy nie przespałem ani sekundy, zastanawiając się dlaczego do cholery stanął mi na widok drugiego chłopaka.

Od tamtej pory popadłem w jakąś chorą paranoję. Obserwując każdego mężczyznę jaki mnie minął, bałem się, że od teraz każdy z nich będzie mi się podobał. Coś z tyłu głowy mówiło mi, że to zboczenie, ale z drugiej strony, Adam Lee to przecież nie są wszyscy… Sam nie do końca wiedziałem co myśleć. Doszedłem do wniosku, że mały odchył to nic złego, gorzej było kiedy „ten jeden odchył, Adam Lee” zamienił się w „ciekawe jak to by było z chłopakiem, jakimkolwiek, pomińmy Adama”.

Pierwsze gejowskie porno obejrzałem mając dokładnie szesnaście lat, dwa miesiące i trzynaście dni. Mama pracowała na nocną zmianę, a siostra gdzieś wyszła. Cały dzień byłem pobudzony, -nie żeby to była nowość. Bałem się tego, że dwóch facetów zapinających się w tyłki naprawdę będzie mnie podniecać, kiedy jednak włączyłem film, zapomniałem o wszystkich obawach i wstydzie, bo nigdy dotąd nie było mi tak gorąco. Trzymałem się na krawędzi, starając się nie dotykać prawie przez cały film, patrząc jak piękne tatuaże Ricky’ego Romana wyglądają na jego spoconej skórze.

* * *

O Adamie zapomniałem tak szybko, jak skończył szkołę i nie było go już w mojej drużynie. Szkoda, bo nie zdążyłem podziękować mu za pomoc w odnalezieniu swojej orientacji. Tak, mając siedemnaście lat stanąłem przed lustrem i popatrzyłem sobie w oczy.

-Jesteś gejem Harry. –Powiedziałem do swojego odbicia. Zwykle kiedy próbowałem to powiedzieć, słowa stawały mi gulą w gardle, a oczy zachodziły łzami. Nigdy nie byłem takim typem, ale są w życiu takie rzeczy, które trzeba po prostu przepłakać.

-Jestem gejem Glenne. –Powiedziałem przyjaciółce, siedzieliśmy w moim pokoju, co za ironia, że tego samego dnia moja mama drażniła się ze mną, wypytując o której przychodzi moja dziewczyna.  Nie bałem się jej powiedzieć, bo kiedyś przyznała, że jej ulubionym filmem jest „Brokeback Mountain”.

Schody zaczęły się kiedy miałem przyznać to rodzinie czy przyjaciołom, bałem się, że kiedy Niall się dowie, to się wystraszy, bo będzie myślał o mnie jak o zboczeńcu. Co do rodziny, to nawet nie wiedziałem czego się spodziewać, nigdy się o tym nie mówiło, nie miałem pojęcia jak moja rodzina do podchodzi do takich spraw. Postanowiłem nie mówić im dopóki nie będzie to konieczne.

Przez długi czas nikt mi się nie podobał, na żadnego chłopaka nie patrzyłem w „ten” sposób. W pełni zaakceptowałem siebie. Myślę, że dało się po mnie poznać zmianę w zachowaniu, bo byłem zdecydowanie bardziej pewny siebie. Oczywiście jeszcze lepiej byłoby gdyby wszystkie bliskie mi osoby też wiedziały, ale nie byłem na to gotowy, Glenne nadal była jedyna.

Dość szybko wyrobiłem sobie gust w filmach, filmach porno. Po czasie rozpoznawałem już wytwórnie, aktorów i całkiem nieźle opanowałem „terminologię”, o ile można tak powiedzieć, można? Nie wiem terminologia gejowskiego porno? Niech będzie i tak. Dziwnie mi tak mówić…

Uważam, że porno to świetna sprawa, dopóki twój przyjaciel cię na tym nie nakryje…

Niall miał przyjść w coś ze mną pograć, napić się czy coś tym stylu, mojej mamy nie było w domu, a Gemma –moja siostra- była w klubie ze znajomymi. Miałem szczęście z tym, że mieszkałem z dwoma kobietami, które prowadziły nocne życie. Za każdym razem dzwoniłem wtedy po Nialla albo Glenne. W sumie to nigdy nie miałem lepszych przyjaciół, traktowałem ich jak brata i siostrę.

Pamiętam, że znudziło nam się granie na Play Station, a, że nadal zostało kilka piw w lodówce, postanowiliśmy obejrzeć jakąś głupią komedię, wstyd przyznać, ale te najgorsze śmieszą mnie najbardziej.

Powiedziałem, żeby poszedł do mojego pokoju po laptopa, a ja wezmę z lodówki piwo i coś do jedzenia. Otwierając szafkę w kuchni, przypomniało mi się, że nie zamknąłem karty w przeglądarce, aż mi się zakręciło w głowie, przygotowywałem się na najgorsze.

-Niall? –Zawołałem, byłem tak zestresowany, że łamał mi się głos.

-Idę!

Zszedł na dół zupełnie niewzruszony, siedziałem na kanapie, czekając aż zacznie mówić, ale on od razu włączył film. Nie wiem czy to dobrze czy źle, bo z jednej strony miałbym to już za sobą, a z drugiej nie chciałem żeby to coś między nami zmieniło.

Potem tak po prostu poszedł do domu. Zaczynałem wierzyć, że może jednak zamknąłem kartę, a Niall wcale nie musiał widzieć strony z gejowskim porno.

Powiedziałem o tym Glenne, ona jak zwykle mówiła tylko, że niepotrzebnie dramatyzuję, bo Niall nie zmieni nagle o mnie zdania.

Starałem się zapomnieć o tej sprawie, nawet mi się udawało dopóki na jednej z imprez nie graliśmy w butelkę. Nigdy przedtem nie byłem tak zestresowany, bo nigdy przedtem nie całowałem chłopaka. Trafiło na Jamie’go Walkera ([x](http://i.imgur.com/lZgF5UF.jpg?1)), dwa lata starszy chłopak z mojej szkoły, jakby to było mało śmieszne, był otwartym gejem, do tego był całkiem przystojny. Podobał mi się, jak każdemu, ale nie żebym był w nim zakochany, nic z tych rzeczy.

Podszedłem do sprawy na luzie, nie chciałem wyjść na kogoś kto jest sztywny i nie umie się bawić. Pocałunek był krótki, w sumie to ledwo dotknęliśmy się ustami, oboje cały czas się śmialiśmy. Nie byłoby w tym nic nadzwyczajnego gdyby nie to, że po skończonej grze Jamie chwycił mnie za ramię.

Byłem pijany, ale nie na tyle, żeby nie wiedzieć co się dzieję i co robię. Jamie zaciągnął mnie do jakiegoś ciemnego pokoju, przyparł do ściany i oparł się obok.

-Jesteś gejem Harry? –Zapytał, a ja nie miałem nawet siły się spierać.

-Tak.

-Wiedziałem. –Zaśmiał się przez co poczułem się dziwnie, bo nie wiedziałem czemu się śmieje. Zanim zdążyłem zapytać o co mu chodzi, zaczął mnie całować. Nie było to bardzo różne od całowania dziewczyn. Pamiętam, że ładnie pachniał. Był ode mnie trochę niższy, ale i tak czułem się zdominowany. Podobało mi się to, szczególnie kiedy rozchylił moje nogi kolanem.

Przychodząc na tą imprezę, nie sądziłem, że skończę z Jamie’m Walkerem sapiącym nad moim uchem. Było mi tak gorąco, że musiałem rozpiąć kilka guzików koszuli. Nie chciałem się rozbierać, nie, nie, nie, po prostu wiedziałem w co gra i chciałem żeby przynajmniej było mi wygodnie. Z dziewczynami było łatwiej, ale nie było tak dobrze. Kiedy złapał mnie za krocze, poczułem, że to jest to, że żadna dziewczęca dłoń nie dotknęła mnie jeszcze w ten sposób.

Przez chwilę byłem zażenowany tym, że doszedłem w spodnie, ale kiedy zobaczyłem, że nie jestem sam, poczułem się jakoś raźniej.

-Witaj w rodzinie. –Zaśmiał się Jamie, na co i ja wybuchłem śmiechem, łapiąc oddech. –Radziłbym ci się stąd zmywać zanim ktoś zobaczy twoje spodnie. Podwieźć cię gdzieś? –Zapytał.

-Jasne. –Zgodziłem się, a uśmiech nie schodził mi z ust. To było miłe, w sensie wiedzieć, że ktoś cię akceptuje i lubi. Jamie od zawsze wydawał się w porządku, ale tamta noc mnie w tym utwierdziła. Pomyślałem wtedy, że miło byłoby mieć kumpla takiego jak on. Nie pogardziłbym też gdyby częściej musiał wyciągać mnie z imprezy, by nikt nie widział plamy na moich spodniach.

Odstawiając mnie pod moim domem, Jamie klepnął mnie w tyłek przez co oboje znowu zaczęliśmy się śmiać, życzył powodzenia i mówił, żebym nie słuchał idiotów. Pijany czy nie, wiedziałem i dobrze zapamiętałem te słowa.

Kompletnie zapomniałem o Niallu, więc nie zdziwił mnie widok jego zdenerwowanej twarzy o ósmej rano, nad moim łóżkiem.

-Niall-

-Wstawaj Styles. –Nie żartował, rzadko się denerwuje, ale tym razem wiedziałem, że nie warto go drażnić, bo serio jest wkurzony.

-Co do wczo-

-Kim dla ciebie jestem Harry? –Przerwał mi.

-S-słucham?

-Uważasz mnie chociaż za przyjaciela?

-O co ci cho-

-Pytam czy uważasz, że jestem twoim przyjacielem? –Nie wiedziałem o co mu chodzi, nie wiedziałem nawet co zrobiłem żeby go tak zdenerwować.

-Niall przecież wiesz, że tak.

-To dlaczego nie możesz być ze mną szczery?

-Chodzi ci o to, że wróciłem do domu bez ciebie? –Zapytałem, rozumiejąc coraz mniej.

-Jesteś gejem Harry? –Zapytał, wyglądając jakby był obrażony. Nie mogłem wytrzymać kiedy usłyszałem to pytanie. Nie wiem czy to fakt, że nadal byłem trochę pijany, czy to, że tak bardzo bałem się odpowiedzieć i stracić przyjaciela, ale zacząłem płakać. Tak po prostu rozpłakałem się, sam nie wiedząc czemu. Nie to żebym wstydził się płakać przy Niallu, widział mnie w najgorszych przypadkach.

-Ni-

-Traktuję cię jak brata Harry, a ty nie ufasz mi na tyle, żeby mi o tym powiedzieć?

-Niall-

-Nie wiem czy bałeś się mi powiedzieć czy serio masz mnie w dupie, ale-

-Bałem ci się powiedzieć Niall. –Powiedziałem cicho.

-Co? Za kogo ty mnie masz Harry? Myślisz, że robi mi to różnicę czy wolisz jabłka czy pomarańcze, nutellę czy masło orzechowe, cipki czy fiuty?

-Nie wiem Niall. –Wzruszyłem ramionami.

-Chodź tu idioto. –Zaśmiał się i mnie przytulił. Poczułem się tak lekko, o Boże, przysięgam, że mogłem wtedy latać. –Więc Jamie Walker, huh?

-Co? Nie, nie, nie, nie, t-to to tylko-

-Jak tam chcesz Harry. –Uśmiechnął się i wstał z mojego łóżka, każąc mi się ubierać. To był jeden z najlepszych dni mojego życia. Pojechaliśmy na boisko, na którym bawiliśmy się jako dzieci, potem do klubu. Byłem głupi, myśląc, że jeśli mu powiem to coś się zmieni.

* * *

Tak w sumie zaczęło się moje „randkowanie” o ile można to tak nazwać…

Od zawsze byłem dość śmiały, więc jak się okazało w praktyce, nie miałem problemów z flirtowaniem z chłopakami. Zacząłem chodzić na uniwersytet, zaczęły się imprezy kilka razy w tygodniu i tak jakoś zleciało.

Wynajmowaliśmy z Niallem małe, mam na myśli bardzo małe, mieszkanie w pobliżu uczelni. Mimo wszystko było lepiej niż można by się spodziewać. Dwa miniaturowe pokoje, równie mała łazienka i kuchnia. Po kilku tygodniach można się przyzwyczaić do ograniczonych ruchów. Wystarczyło miejsca na sprowadzanie ludzi, to najważniejsze.

„Gejowskie dziewictwo” straciłem właśnie w tym małym mieszkanku. W moim pokoju dokładniej.

W barze dla studentów poznałem Alexa ([x](http://i.imgur.com/l7Vjdt1.jpg?1)). Starszy o trzy lata, o ile dobrze pamiętam. Był wysoki, wyższy nawet ode mnie. Miał świetne włosy, zgolone na bokach, u góry lekko się kręciły. Nie żebym był jakimś typem romantyka, ale on miał naprawdę piękne oczy, ciemne i duże. Zaczęło się tym, że nie miał gdzie usiąść i przysiadł się do mnie

-Wolne? –Zapytał, trzymając w ręku talerz.

-Jasne. –Powiedziałem z pełnymi ustami. Zgarnąłem swoje rzeczy, by zrobić dla niego miejsce na stole.

-Smacznego. –Zaśmiał się, na co uniosłem kciuk w górę, by nie musieć znowu odzywać się z jedzeniem w buzi.

-Dziękuję, nawzajem. –Uśmiechnąłem się kiedy przełknąłem już jedzenie.

-Ekonomia, huh? –Zapytał, patrząc na mój podręcznik.

-Pierwszy rok, a ty?

-To samo, czwarty rok. –Uśmiechnął się, potem zaczął jeść sałatkę.

Dobrze mi się z nim rozmawiało. Był strasznie wygadany –ja z resztą też. Nigdy nie używałem tego słowa, ale był, w sumie to był całkiem czarujący.

-Wiesz, jakbyś kiedyś miał jakieś pytania, to chętnie pomogę. –Puścił mi oczko.

-Co do ekonomii? –Zaśmiałem się.

-Nie tylko. –Wystawił język i zabrał swoje rzeczy. Zostawił mi kartkę z numerem telefonu i wyszedł z baru.

Byłem młody i napalony, więc nie zastanawiałem się nad tym co robię, pisząc do niego tego samego wieczoru. Jak teraz na to patrzę, to było mega żenujące, ale już tego nie cofnę. Teraz mogę się z tego jedynie śmiać.

Całe szczęście, że on był tak chętny jak ja, bo dziwnie bym się czuł gdyby ktoś nie odpisał na zdjęcie mojego penisa. Oczywiście nie wysłałem zdjęcia od razu, nie, nie, nie. Pisaliśmy już ze sobą jakieś trzy tygodnie, tak chyba trzy. W międzyczasie spotykaliśmy się co kilka dni w tym samym barze.

Nie do końca pamiętam jak to się stało, bo byłem zbyt pijany, ale wiem, że po imprezie na jaką mnie zaprosił, wylądowaliśmy w moim mieszkaniu.

Pamiętam, że kiedy zaczęliśmy się rozbierać, przeszedł mnie dreszcz. Nigdy tego nie robiłem, nie z chłopakiem. To znaczy, sam kilka razy próbowałem, choćby z czystej ciekawości jakie to uczucie mieć coś w sobie, ale nigdy nie robił mi tego ktoś inny.

Całe szczęście Alex cały czas był tak uroczy jak na co dzień. Jak na pierwszy raz było całkiem w porządku. Pierwsze razy zwykle są żenujące i dziwne, ja nie narzekam. Za każdym razem jak o tym myślę, to przybijam sobie samemu piątkę, za to, że nie palnąłem jakiejś głupoty. Na początku czułem, że coś jest nie tak, bo wcale nie było mi dobrze i o wiele bardziej zadowoliłby mnie zwykły handjob, ale potem Alex zrobił coś magicznego swoimi palcami i byłem cały jego. Mogę go teraz winić za moją miłość do seksu.

Cały czas bałem się, że on nie dojdzie, zauważył, że nad tym myślę i mnie pocałował, to było… miłe.

Myślałem też, że po skończonej sprawie, założy spodnie i wróci do siebie, ale zapytał czy może zostać, bo lubi się przytulać, nigdy nie byłem bardziej usatysfakcjonowany.

Rano chciałem wstać z łóżka i zmyć z siebie obrzydliwą, zaschniętą spermę, ale jak tylko postawiłem nogi na ziemi, poczułem jak coś mnie rwie. Do końca dnia chodziłem jak kaczka, Niall do dzisiaj przezywa mnie „Ducky”.

Podsumowując więc starszego studenta, Alex Shay był jednym z najlepszych partnerów jakich miałem. Nigdy nie chcieliśmy być parą, seks nam wystarczał, cieszyło mnie to, bo byłem zdecydowanie za młody na związek.

Dopóki nie skończył studiów i nie wyjechał, prawie codziennie spotykaliśmy się u niego albo u mnie. Tęskniłem nie tylko za jego penisem, bo Alex był też całkiem spoko kumplem. Czasem ze sobą piszemy, z tego co wiem ma teraz własną firmę i narzeczonego.

* * *

Niall znalazł sobie dziewczynę. Była tak pusta, że gdyby nie fakt, że ktoś wychował ją w dzieciństwie, to pewnie jadłaby kamienie z drogi. Wszyscy przezywali ją „Szpilka Sandy”. Była typową, stereotypową blondynką z dużym biustem. Niallowi jakimś cudem wystarczała. Nie wiem jak mógł nazywać to związkiem, skoro nie robili nic innego oprócz pieprzenia, ona nie potrafiła nawet wymówić jego imienia…

Tymczasem ja, mając dziewiętnaście lat zaliczyłem gejowski trójkącik.

Nie byłem w drużynie, ale chodziłem do tych samych klubów co uniwersytecka drużyna rugby ([x](http://i.imgur.com/rgrKd9E.jpg?1)). Nie znałem ich wszystkich, większości nawet nie pamiętałem imion, ale lubiłem czasem się z nimi napić.

Mieliśmy do dyspozycji dużo fakultetów, ale nie lubię gier zespołowych, ani nie potrafię malować, więc moim fakultetem były imprezy, jakkolwiek by to nie brzmiało. Byłem tylko studentem, każdy popełnia błędy.

Jakimś cudem udawało mi się utrzymywać w miarę dobre oceny, nie byłem najlepszy, ale też nie miałem zagrożeń, nie musiałem martwić się o to, że wylecę.

Wracając do sprawy, wspomniana drużyna rugby przyszła do klubu po wygranej grze. Widząc jak wchodzą przez drzwi, nie spodziewałem się, tego jak potoczy się tamten wieczór.

Nie wiem czy zasłużyłem, ale skończyłem w środku, pomiędzy dwoma, spoconymi zawodnikami. Jeden miał na imię Andy albo Eddie, szczerze to nie pamiętam, drugi to Dennis.

Moc wrażeń zapewniona. Teraz podziwiam swoją kondycję, bo z tego co pamiętam to wytrzymałem dość długo, jak na kogoś zajętego z obu stron. Andy, albo Eddie, opierał ręce na moich ramionach, ja opierałem swoje na biodrach Dennisa.

Nigdy nie czułem się taki pełen, nigdy też  nie sądziłem, że kiedykolwiek zaliczę trójkącik. Nie wiedziałem, że mnie to kręci do czasu kiedy tego spróbowałem.

AndyEddie skończył pierwszy, więc potem zostałem tylko ja i sapiący pode mną Dennis. Doszedłem w nim, nie lubię tego, bo to obrzydliwe gdy musze potem zdjąć prezerwatywę, ale jakoś przegapiłem moment i powiedzmy, że „dałem ponieść się chwili”.

Dobrze, że nie robiliśmy tego w moim mieszkaniu, bo nie chciałbym po tym sprzątać. Tamtej nocy nie chciałem się z nikim przytulać, dziwne byłoby obudzić się z dwoma hetero chłopakami u boku.

Nie przeszkadzało mi to, że interesują ich dziewczyny, a ja jestem dla nich pewnie pijackim eksperymentem, wręcz przeciwnie, czułem się dobrze z myślą, że komuś pomogłem. Brzmi idiotycznie, ale ja uważam, że to fajne. Cieszyłem się, że nie byli jednymi z tych, których kręci podwójna penetracja, bo zdecydowanie nie chciałbym brać w tym udziału.

Tak czy siak, tym sposobem wszedłem na nowy poziom swoich ekscesów, o ile ktoś jeszcze tak mówi.

Ja prowadziłem całkiem ciekawe, gejowskie życie seksualne, a moja mama nadal pytała czy nie poznałem jakiejś dziewczyny. Łatwo było by odpowiadać, że nie, bo przynajmniej nie kłamałem, ale z drugiej strony nie mówiłem całej prawdy.

Dlatego też wracając do domu na święta, postanowiłem jej powiedzieć. Nie miałem planu, kompletnie nie wiedziałem jak jej to powiedzieć. W sumie to chyba tylko sobie wmawiałem, że jej powiem, a wcale nie wierzyłem w to, że jej naprawdę to zrobię.

Okazało się, że to wcale nie trudne, bo wyprowadziła mnie z równowagi do tego stopnia, że nie potrafiłem odpowiedzieć nic innego.

-Pamiętasz Bena? Mieszka po drugiej stronie ulicy.

-Mhm. –Przytaknąłem, pijąc sok pomarańczowy.

-Oświadczył się swojej dziewczynie.

-Brawo dla nich.

-A Timmy’ego pamiętasz?

-Mhm.

-Przyjechał na święta z dziewczyną.

-No dalej. –Powiedziałem przez zaciśnięte zęby.

-Słucham?

-Zapytaj mnie czemu nie przyjechałem tu z dziewczyną.

-Harry-

-Przecież wiem do czego zmierzasz, męczysz mnie pytaniami o pieprzone dziewczyny od kiedy się wyprowadziłem.

-No wiesz… jesteś przecież przystojny i młody, nigdy żadnej nie przyprowadziłeś, chciałabym żebyś mi o nich przynajmniej opowiadał. –Westchnęła, oglądając swoje paznokcie.

-Nie rozumiem dlaczego tak na to naciskasz.

-Czyli nie przedstawisz mnie swojej dziewczynie?

-Nie mam dziewczyny mamo, jestem gejem do cholery. –Wypaliłem, zanim zastanowiłem się nad tym co robię.

-Słucham? –Popatrzyła na mnie wielkimi oczami.

-Słyszałaś, jestem gejem, nie przyprowadzę ci tu żadnej dziewczyny, chłopaka też nie mam. –Wzruszyłem ramionami, czując się dobrze. Miałem już to za sobą.

Jednak kiedy bez słowa wstała od stołu i chwyciła za swoją torbę, zacząłem się denerwować, nie wiedząc o co chodzi. Wyjęła portfel i kilka banknotów.

-Gemma! –Zawołała.

Po chwili do kuchni przyszła moja siostra. Czekałem, aż ktoś to jakoś skomentuje, przytuli mnie, pogratuluje, wyrzuci mnie z domu… cokolwiek.

-Wygrałaś. –Westchnęła mama i dała pieniądze Gemmie, która zaczęła się śmiać.

Szczęka mi opadła… Moja mama i siostra założyły się o to czy jestem gejem?

* * *

Od kiedy mama zaczęła nalegać na to żebym przedstawił jej chociaż swojego chłopaka, spróbowałem randkowania. W sumie nigdy nie byłem na randce z prawdziwego zdarzenia, zwykle kończyło się seksem. Nawet Niall i „Szpilka Sandy” zaczęli gdzieś razem wychodzić.

Problem w tym, że nie wiedziałem jak się do tego zabrać. Zwykle nie byłem zainteresowany kimś młodszym od siebie, a mam wrażenie, że to ten starszy powinien gdzieś zapraszać drugą osobę. Nie miałem o randkach zielonego pojęcia, a jak się potem okazało, doświadczenie z oglądania filmów wcale się nie przydaje.

Nie to żebym szukał na siłę, nie jestem jedną z tych osób, ale naprawdę chciałem spróbować gdzieś z kimś wyjść i pogadać. Brzmi jakbym kompletnie zdziadział w wieku dwudziestu lat…

Josh, mój kumpel z roku, prowadził uniwersyteckie radio, mieli jechać na jakieś warsztaty do BBC, ale kilka dni przed wyjazdem dostał infekcji gardła. Wybłagał mnie żebym jechał za niego i robił notatki. Twierdził, że mam radiowy głos, więc może zrobię lepsze pierwsze wrażenie niż zrobiłby to on sam. W sumie to zgodziłem się z nudów.

Nie uprzedził mnie jednak, że będą to warsztaty, na których będzie Nick Grimshaw ([x](http://i.imgur.com/UpX9S8q.jpg?1))… Nie żebym był zauroczony, ale o boże, widziałeś palce tego mężczyzny? Wcale nie pomagał mi fakt, że od czasu pamiętnego trójkąta z drużyną rugby, nie zaliczyłem nic poza jednym pijanym obciąganiem w kiblu. Zdecydowanie zapomniałem o robieniu jakichkolwiek notatek, bo cały czas patrzyłem na Nicka, który z resztą też kilka razy do mnie mrugnął.

Nie byłbym sobą, gdybym to tak zostawił. Po skończonych zajęciach podszedłem do niego, ze swoją firmową miną.

-Szkoda, że twoja audycja odbywa się akurat wtedy kiedy mam zajęcia.

-Ta, też czasami brakuje mi pracy w nocy.

-Słuchałem twojego nocnego show.

-Podlizujesz się Devine.

-Właściwie to Styles, Devine nie mógł dzisiaj przyjechać.

-W takim razie gratuluję sprytu, nie miałem o tym pojęcia.

-Lubię zaskakiwać.

-Wygadany. Podoba mi się to.

-Staram się jak mogę.

-Jak ci na imię?

-Harry.

-Jesteś głodny Harry?

-Zależy.

-Na tyle głodny, żeby dać się zaprosić na lunch?

-Myślę, że w tym wypadku coś w siebie wcisnę.

-To świetnie.

Nie traktowałem tego jak prawdziwej randki, ale na takim „spotkaniu”  też nigdy nie byłem. Nie spodziewałem się, że mój pierwszy raz będzie akurat z prezenterem BBC.

Było całkiem w porządku. Mam na myśli moment, w którym znaleźliśmy się w klubie, bo lunch zajął nam tylko piętnaście minut. Wszystko działo się na tyle szybko, że nie pamiętam jak skończyłem bawiąc się kostkami lodu na ciele Nicka. Może powinno mnie peszyć to, że wokół nas było pełno jego znajomych, ale po alkoholu nigdy nie myślę dwa razy o tym co robię.

Nie zdziwiłem się też, że w końcu wylądowałem w jego łóżku. Doskonale wiedział co robi i jak mnie dotknąć, to był chyba najlepszy rimming w moim życiu, ale w sumie mówię tak o każdym, więc nie wierzyłbym sam sobie.

Infekcja gardła Josha okazała się być idealną dla mnie sprawą, bo Nick był, i nadal jest, idealnym przyjacielem, z którym można być bez zobowiązań.

Nick ma ładne mieszkanie, robiliśmy to chyba w każdym miejscu. W jego ogrodzie, bo Alexa Chung leżała w salonie i na pewno nie chciałaby tego słyszeć. W kuchni, bo robiliśmy babeczki na urodziny Kelly Osbourne. W sypialni, tutaj powodów jest za dużo i zdecydowanie nie przypomnę sobie wszystkich. W łazience, bo było to jedyne wolne pomieszczenie w całym mieszkaniu, kiedy Nick urządził urodzinową domówkę. Wreszcie w salonie, bo czasami zwykłe oglądanie filmów robi się nudne.

Specyficzna przyjaźń moja i Nicka ma też swoje wady. Dużo razy pisały już o nas jakieś szmatławe tabloidy. O ile mi, ani jemu to nie przeszkadza, to moja mama ewidentnie nie jest zadowolona. Zawsze narzeka na to, że sąsiedzi dziwnie patrzą na nią w sklepie, ale szczerze mówiąc, mało mnie obchodzi to co ktoś sobie o mnie pomyśli.

Mama miała okazję poznać Nicka, szybko wybiłem jej z głowy to, że jesteśmy parą. Nie wtajemniczałem jej w szczegóły naszej „przyjaźni”, ale myślę, że sama dobrze wie o co chodzi. W zeszłe święta zaprosiłem do nas Grimmy’ego, bo jego rodzina wyjechała, musieliśmy być za głośno, bo od tamtej pory gdy z nim przyjeżdżam w szafce zawsze są nowe prezerwatywy. Moja mama jest strasznie przewrażliwiona, ale za to ją kocham.

* * *

Jeśli mam powiedzieć coś więcej o moich „randkach” to wypadałoby zacząć po kolei.

Całe szczęście Niall zerwał z Sandy, a właściwie to ona z nim, ale nie był załamany, w sumie to chyba sam planował to zrobić, a ona po prostu go wyprzedziła. Niedługo potem zaczął sprowadzać do mieszkania każdą dziewczyną jaką udało mu się tam zaciągnąć.

Jedna z nich, niska brunetka z ogromnymi piersiami, została u niego na noc. Rano siedziałem w kuchni, jedząc płatki. Niall musiał uprzedzić ją o tym, że wolę mężczyzn, bo weszła tam w jego długiej bluzce, która była tak cienka, że nie musiałem sobie nic wyobrażać.

-Jestem Rose.

-Harry. –Byłem zdziwiony tym, że w ogóle mi się przedstawia, bo pewnie ani ja, ani Niall nie spotkamy jej drugi raz.

-Wiesz… mam brata, nie żebym kombinowała, ale powinniście się umówić. –Przyznała, okręcając włosy na palcu.

-Ile ma lat?

-Dwadzieścia pięć.

-Może być, zostaw mi jego numer. –Powiedziałem, wstając od stołu. –Och, i ubierz coś na siebie, bo mamy marzec. –Zaśmiałem się.

Rzeczywiście zostawiła numer. Uznałem, że nie zaszkodzi mi napisać. Musiała powiadomić brata wcześniej, bo kiedy napisałem i wyjaśniłem skąd mam jego numer, on już o wszystkim wiedział ([x](http://i.imgur.com/GerAW70.jpg?1)).

Pisaliśmy przez kilka dni, podał mi swojego instagrama. Miał na imię Jeremy, to imię świetnie do niego pasowało. Wyglądał na typowego, cichego studenta, który jest jednym z tych, którzy naprawdę przychodzą na wykłady. Nie żeby to było coś złego, był całkiem czarujący. Nosił szale pasujące do długich płaszczy, listonoszkę i okulary na nosie. Skończył literaturę angielską i pisał wiersze, prawdziwy Romeo…

Po około tygodniu zapytał czy nie chciałbym iść z nim na randkę, tak użył słowa „randka”. Zgodziłem się, ale to chyba oczywiste. Umówiliśmy się w małej knajpie, niedaleko mojej uczelni. Dwa dni przed spotkaniem rozmawialiśmy przez telefon, nie rozumiałem ani słowa, bo cały czas kasłał i mówił przez nos.

-Wszystko w porządku Jeremy?

-T-tak, ugh, tak, jas-jasne.

-Wiesz, jeśli nie czujesz się za dobrze, to możemy to przełożyć.

-Nie, nie, nie, ugh, nie ma takiej, nie ma takiej potrzeby.

Nie miałem zamiaru się z nim kłócić, co okazało się być błędem, bo skończyło się na tym, że nie podał mi nawet ręki na przywitanie, bojąc się, że mnie zarazi.

Nie byłem zawiedziony, ale nie liczyłem też na zbyt wiele, a już na pewno nie liczyłem na to, że nakicha do mojego jedzenia. Moje tagliatelle było kompletnie nie do zjedzenia. Niby cały czas przepraszał, ale mówiąc, że bardzo mu głupio, kasłał i kichał jeszcze bardziej.

Nie chciałem być niewyrozumiały, ale od tamtego razu nie tknąłem makaronu.

* * *

Z ciekawszych opowieści mogę też powiedzieć o Corym ([x](http://i.imgur.com/yaiFKG5.jpg?1)). Jest jedynym młodszym chłopakiem, z którym się umówiłem. Miał wtedy siedemnaście lat, ale cały czas bronił się, że za trzy miesiące będzie już pełnoletni.

Cory kochał samochody, a jego rodzice kochali jego, więc można powiedzieć, że był typowym dzieckiem bogatych prawników. Może to żałosne z mojej strony, ale przestalkowałem jego profil na Facebook’u, bo gdyby nie to, że po tygodniu wysłał mi zaproszenie, to nie wiedziałbym czy miał na imię Cory i Conor.

Poznałem go na imprezie. On siedział w sekcji dla VIP’ów, ja w tej normalnej, dla ludzi z przeciętną grubością portfela. Wyglądał na starszego niż w rzeczywistości, pewnie dlatego w ogóle zacząłem z nim rozmowę przy barze.

Postawił mi drinka, jednego, drugiego, skończyło się na pięciu. Byłem tak zalany, że gdyby ktoś podstawiłby mi wtedy laskę, to pewnie nawet bym nie zauważył. Cory pociągnął mnie za sobą na parkiet i zaczęliśmy tańczyć, o ile bezwstydne ocieranie się o siebie można nazwać tańcem. Zawsze dziękuję za to, że kluby są tak głośne, bo nie chciałbym, żeby tyle osób słyszało moje jęki.

Pech chciał, że był to też jeden z tych lokali, w których przy toaletach stoją ochroniarze. Już myślałem, że wieczór spieprzony będzie przez jakiegoś pustego goryla, który udaje groźnego. Cory jednak skinął w stronę wyjścia. Zostawił mnie samego na zewnątrz klubu, a potem wrócił z jakimś gościem.

Wsiedliśmy do jego Ferrari, które swoją drogą było strasznie niewygodne jak na tak drogi samochód. Jego kumpel zdawał się nie przejmować tym, że obściskiwaliśmy się na tylnym siedzeniu.

Cory już miał rozpinać mój rozporek kiedy drugie auto zarysowało o jego Ferrari. Nieznajomy mi kierowca przeklął, mówiąc, że ten ktoś śledzi nas od dobrych kilku minut. Pijany Cory nie widział nic złego w otworzeniu okna. Zanim zdążył powyzywać frajera, który celowo zarysował jego samochód, zorientował się, że to jego ojciec, który widział co robimy całą drogę.

Kumpel Cory’ego, odwiózł mnie do domu, sam Cory został wytargany z samochodu przez ojca. Dowiedziałem się wtedy, że jego rodzice nie mieli pojęcia, że jest gejem.

Było mi głupio, to znaczy, nie zrobiłem nic złego, ale wciąż…

* * *

Lorenzo ([x](http://i.imgur.com/hr0wNMl.jpg?1)) był chyba najstarszym facetem z jakim miałem przyjemność. Kiedy ja miałem dwadzieścia jeden, on miał trzydzieści pięć lat. Poznałem go na wakacjach w Kalifornii.

Ja i Niall długo oszczędzaliśmy na ten wyjazd, postanowiliśmy sobie, że skoro już jedziemy to musimy tam żyć jak królowie, a nie oszczędzać na każdym drinku.

Do dziś nie mogę się zdecydować czy lepiej było w Los Angeles czy w San Francisco. Lubię tam wracać. Lubię te ciepłe wieczory, kiedy wiatr wieje na tyle, że nie dusisz się od upału. Lubię tamtejszych ludzi, którzy są wiecznie uśmiechnięci, zgaduję, że to dlatego, że większość z nich to multimilionerzy, ale udajmy, że wcale tak nie jest. Lubię smak drinków na plaży. Lubię Kalifornię.

Nie wyobrażam sobie wyjazdu do Kalifornii bez odwiedzenia Disney Landu. Mimo wszystko i ja i Niall jesteśmy strasznymi dziećmi, pierwszy raz bawiłem się gdzieś tak dobrze, bez alkoholu. Pod koniec zwiedzania, przy pokazie sztucznych ogni, Niall podrywał Kopciuszka, dopóki nie przekonał jej, że ma w hotelu coś co się w niej zmieści. Stałem obok, zażenowany jego poziomem flirtu. Potem byłem jeszcze bardziej skrępowany, bo on naprawdę zaciągnął ją do łóżka, pieprzony Kopciuszek… Wyszedłem z naszego pokoju, po omacku szukając karty do drzwi. Było już ciemno, na szczęście hotelowy basen był oświetlony. Siedziałem tam chwilę, zanim nie pojawił się Lorenzo, czyściciel basenów.

Nie miałem pojęcia kim jest i czy ma żonę, albo czy w domu czeka na niego gromadka dzieci czekających na meksykańskie tortille, ale zaryzykowałem i zacząłem z nim rozmawiać, bo skoro Niall pieprzy Kopciuszka, to i mi się coś należy.

-Dobry wieczór.

-Dobry wieczór. –Odpowiedział z okropnym akcentem.

-Co tu pan- co tu robisz?

-Co ktoś taki młody jak ty tu robi?

-Mój kumpel właśnie pieprzy Kopciuszka, a mi nie udało się poderwać żadnego księcia. –Wzruszyłem ramionami i zacząłem do niego podchodzić. –A ty… Lorenzo? –Przeczytałem jego plakietkę.

-Czyszczę baseny. –Czułem, że zaczyna się denerwować.

-Wiesz co Lorenzo? Myślę, że na dzisiaj ci już wystarczy…

-Nie jesteś stąd, huh?

-Tym łatwiej będzie ci o tym zapomnieć, wiesz to tylko jedna noc, jutro jadę do San Diego.

Wszystko byłoby pięknie gdyby Lorenzo nie zaczął krzyczeć „dimi mama”. Starałem się to ignorować, bo w sumie to było mi całkiem dobrze. Był nieźle wyposażony. Nie przeszkadzało mi nawet to, że robiliśmy to w składziku na środki czystości. Jednak kiedy wróciłem do pokoju, upewniając się, że Kopciuszek znalazła swojego buta, wygooglowałem co znaczy „dimi mama”. Cieszę się, że mówił po włosku, bo gdyby nie to, to od razu by mi opadł. Nie wiedziałem, że faceci mogą mieć fetysz mamusi.

Niall chciał się ze mnie śmiać, ale to było zbędne, bo Kopciuszek wybiegał z hotelu, dzwoniąc do swojego chłopaka, mówiąc, że musiała pozbyć się złych sióstr. Ja jako mama, a Niall jako zła siostra Kopciuszka… przynajmniej zaliczyliśmy.

* * *

Mogę też opowiedzieć o Sheltonie ([x](http://i.imgur.com/1A0HIyp.jpg?1)). Kurewsko bogaty lekarz mojej mamy. Znowu narzekała na jej wyimaginowane schorzenia i upierała się, że musi zobaczyć swojego neurologa, a ja miałem okazję ją tam odwieźć. Myślałem, że nie zajmie jej to długo, przeliczyłem się, bo spędziłem na korytarzu trzy godziny.

Kiedy ona i Shelton wyszli z jego gabinetu, przez myśl nie przeszło mi, że spotkam go po raz drugi, bo nie miałem zamiaru odwozić jej na kolejne ich spotkanie. Nie wiedziałem, że lekarze mają jakieś życie poza szpitalem.

Kocham Fleetwood Mac, więc to oczywiste, że kiedy grali koncert w Londynie, od razu kupiłem bilety. Stałem pod sceną, z piwem w ręku kiedy ktoś mnie popchnął i rozlałem je na ziemię.

-Co do cholery!

-Przepraszam!

-Gościu-Och. My się znamy?

-Anne Cox, twoja mama?

-Harry Styles, miło mi. –Podałem mu mokrą od piwa dłoń.

-Shelton Rodrick, słuchaj Harry naprawdę nie zauważyłem-

-Nie ma sprawy, nic się nie stało.

-Jesteś pewien? Nie oblałem cię?

-Koszula wydaje się być słucha, gorzej jeśli zalałeś mi buty. –Zaśmiałem się żeby trochę rozładować atmosferę, ale on nadal był strasznie zdenerwowany.

-Mogę je odkupić-

-Shelton, spokojnie, wiesz jestem pewien, że mógłbyś mi odkupić co najmniej dziesięć takich par, ale wystarczy, że kupisz mi nowe piwo.

-Och, tak, racja, piwo, jasne. –Wydukał.

-Więc? –Zapytałem po chwili stania i patrzenia się na siebie.

-Więc?

-Moje piwo.

-Ah, tak, tak, wybacz.

Nie chciałem żeby zaczął wyżalać mi się przy barze, to miało być tylko jedno piwo, ale chyba coś go poniosło. Nie naciskałem, ani nie zadawałem pytań. Pozwoliłem mu się wygadać, bo ten człowiek był wyraźnie zestresowany przez sto procent doby.

-Wcale tego nie chciałem, po prostu mój ojciec tez był lekarzem, wiesz? Wolałbym być fryzjerem, zawsze kochałem włosy… Słuchasz mnie Harry?

-Jasne, jasne, cały czas, mów dalej. –Przytaknąłem, prawda była taka, że nie chciałem wybuchnąć śmiechem, dlatego w ogóle się nie odzywałem.

-Włosy, no wiesz można je układać, farbować, ścinać, czesać, przedłużać… Ty masz piękne włosy Harry, och piękne włosy.

-To już słyszałem. –Zaśmiałem się, dokańczając drinka.

-Myślisz, że mógłbym… no wiesz..

-Nie do końca.

-Mógłbym ich, czy mógłbym ich dotknąć? –Zapytał, a ja naprawdę nie potrafiłem się nie śmiać, starałem się jak mogłem, łzy zbierały mi się w oczach od tego wstrzymywania.

-Jasne. –Wzruszyłem ramionami. Włożył mi rękę we włosy, a ja zastanawiałem się czy ktoś zaraz wyjdzie z kamerą i krzyknie coś w stylu „Mamy cię! Shelton to nasz aktor!”

Tak się jednak nie stało, bo on zaczął je wąchać. Wąchał moje włosy, nigdy nie czułem się tak dziwnie. Ale to nie jest najlepsza część, bo kiedy myślałem, że dziwniej już być nie może, to on mnie pocałował. Jestem jaki jestem, więc się nie odsunąłem, tylko oddałem pocałunek. To on go przerwał i zaczął płakać. Boże jak mi było głupio, kompletnie nie umiem pocieszać obcych ludzi. Chciałem wyjść na wychowane dziecko jego pacjentki, więc grzecznie odwiozłem go pod szpital, w którym pracował, bo nawet nie był wstanie powiedzieć mi gdzie mieszka.

Wiem tylko, że od tamtego incydentu, nie przyjmował już wizyt mojej mamy, która musiała znaleźć nowego neurologa.

* * *

-Harry... wydajesz się być człowiekiem z bardzo bogatym życiem zarówno towarzyskim, jak i seksualnym, od godziny nie zrobiłeś przerwy w mówieniu, ani nie wydajesz się być przygnębiony tymi opowieściami, powiedz mi dlaczego tu jesteś? –Zapytał Louis.

-Bo jeszcze nigdy nie byłem z terapeutą panie Tomlinson. –Zaśmiał się Harry.

_~~  
~~_

**Author's Note:**

> Dodatek opowiadający o tym co dzieje się dalej dodam już jutro ;)


End file.
